nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Israeli Empire
The Israeli Empire was a massive Middle-East Dictatoral empire that was a superpower of Nation Creation along with Belakraine before Bismarck and Pen killed it. Using their supreme military power Israel, had risen to fame among the nations. History Many years ago, Israel developed itself into a gleaming religious republic. Using their religious beliefs of being superior, the Israeli people used their religion as a focus point to become greater than themselves and make their nation rise to power and fame under the 20 high priests and priestesses of the Israeli Patheon of Fate. Forming a council, the priests and priestesses were elected by the people to be given messages by gods and act as a way to message the gods of their trials through them. Disputes were common among the priests, but this one was different. High Priest Julius began tampering with the very religion he was a priest of, to bend people to his will by declaring himself the messiah, but there was one thing he didn't plan on.The other priests. Discovering of Julius's deciet, the priests and priestesses took control of the Israeli military force to attempt to fight Julius's forces and religious zealots he had gathers at the High Fane, the seat of government and religion. After months of being under seize, Julius's forces gave up. Julius, however, decided he would call to the divine to help him in his trials, and something happened. A second force of religious zealots had gathered together the military force to secure a military armory and use several ballistic missile on the force gathered around the High Fane, after searching through the rubble for three days, the Zealots found Julius and declared him Messiah and leader of the nation. Quickly, Julius secured the alliegance of the Israeli Military and picked several military strongmen that shown potential.Using these forces he secured his hold on the nation and ended the chaos, which prompted the people of Israel to declare him a hero and saint.After working to make the Israeli Military to be very confident in their abilities and training them to be the elitest fighting force in the world, Julius used the massive Israeli work force to building weapons of war with extremely proficiency developed by the religious superiority the Israeli citizens felt. When Julius developed his elite fighting force, he began his campaign.He carefully planned for months before he was willing to send out his elite assassination and protection force to strike down the government of Lebanon.As time came, Julius had used his forces to replace members of everyday people that worked in important political building, and after learning the schedules of members of the government Julius had his forces plant c4 bombs set to blow up by hand detonator.During a meeting of the Chamber of Deputies, the C4 explosive blew up, killing every member of the Chamber of Deputies.Shortly afterwards, Julius had a planned Guerrilla assualt force attack the president's residence when he was in a meeting with the Prime Minister and the speaker of parliament discussing the mass murder of the Chamber of Deputies.The assualt was quick, the forces completely captured the residence within 20 minutes.Killing all security forces, taking hostages, and killing the three leaders Quickily and stealthily. Category:Nation Creation Category:Superpower Category:Former Nations Category:NPC Countries